User talk:Londogne
Welcome Aboard Yes this is a wiki for Star Trek Fanon, so you can make up anything that you like. Captain Redding 07:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Admin :I do kinda need help on creating Memory Gamma's Portal and Help Site. I would be pleased on taking you up on your offer and if you have been wokring with MediaWiki for over 5 years I would expect that you would have alot of experiance, so I was thinking if you would want to become an Administrator on Memory Gamma, so it would be easier for you to edit things on and if TrekkyStar or myself should be absent there would be someone still able to maintain the site. So be one of Memory Gamma's Admins. Captain Redding 14:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! I have made you an Admin on Memory Gamma. If you are an Admin you should have extra icons at the top of this wiki such as buttons to delete or protect a page. If those symbols haven't appeared please contact me as soon as possible. Captain Redding 15:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh just to say. As you are now an Admin it would be a good idea to create a User Page so that it adds a friendly face to the wiki.Captain Redding 15:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Working on it--''Londogne'' Communication&Logs 13:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Stories You know how you have got Star Trek: Generation Three and within that is Story:ST:G3/Voyage to the Unknown, Part 1. How did you create Voyage to the Unknown without it appearing in the Story:Index page. Captain Redding 21:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I have the same question as the captain, because I'm planning to write stories (about the United Earth throughout history, just so you know) at some point relatively soon.--Long Live the United Earth 21:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::The nav templates that you two made had Category:Stories in it, and whatever is in Category:Stories will appear in the list. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Creation/Christian Research contract I really don't know what he means by that. To begin with I thought it was something to do with a Starship gets built and every Century Starfleet gives a group of scientists three ships so that they can do whatever they like. But now hes renamed it the Christian Research contract. Does it mean they do research on religion? I don't know. Sorry that I couldn't help. Captain Redding 16:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Efficacy class Image. Sorry to bother you again. I have just started the Efficacy class USS Qo'noS (NCC-80017) and I was wanting to have a picture of the ship but I don't know what it looks like. So I was wondering if you could describe or draw the ship for me so that I could place it at the top of the page. Captain Redding 19:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Christian Research Contract I created the CRC because in Star Trek the're always talking about evolution, and "I" think the theory has holes. I also think christians can be scienticts http://icr.org. If you were wondering it is part of the Federation. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Amen! In fact, I know quite a few Baptist/Methodist/Mennonite/Catholic Christians within the (Micro)Biology, Chemistry, Astronomy, Archeology, etc.. scientific and educational communities. Spotlight Hi. Memory Gamma looks very nice and I can see that you all have worked very hard on it. There are a couple of small things that need to be fixed before I can add you to the spotlight list. One, there are a handful of uncategorized pages (about 30) that need a home. The other is that you need to make sure that you welcome all contributors - there's an unwelcomed anonymous contributor in recent changes... Also, you might want to change the colors on your Template:WelcomeIP which is pretty hard to read :). These are pretty minor fixes and I'm sure won't be hard for your wiki to do :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Welcomes I was just wondering why you left welcome messages on people's user pages.--Long Live the United Earth 01:52, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Voyager-A Hello. I never realized that the Voyager-A was an Efficacy class starship that you had created. I made the Voyager-A an Excalibur class (Mark II) because the page was vandilised. So I was thinking that I could move the Voyager-A to Voyager-B and changing the dates of when the ship was built that all that. By the way, what does an Efficacy class starship look like? Captain Redding 13:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Efficacy class design Hello. You know how were looking for an design for the Efficacy class starship. Well I think I've come up with an idea, its quite messy mainly because I'm crap at drawings but what do you think of the design. Captain Redding 13:59, 25 November 2008 (UTC) So do you want me to make a graphic of the drawing of Efficacy class starship you recently looked at. Captain Redding 15:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Just to say. It will take a few weeks to create the ship as it is a complicated design. Captain Redding 15:51, 25 November 2008 (UTC) (Siqar 03:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC)) barkin at dog and biting first when a wiki is finished you can bite at my work was displayed its your see the editer ISS Arella I Know the Terran empire had fallen by the time this ship would be in service but i am using it as a fandon ship that was built shortly before under the Dreadnaught Refit Project which could be applied to any exsisting or pre exsting Ship, and thank you for the German ship name but i was thinking theat it could of been built in a conqured America, Australia or Briton so it would be German Imperial Warship Idea... I've just had a brilliant idea. You know how were always wondering what article we should we have appearing on the 'Featured Article' section on the Front Page, well I think I’ve got a solution to that problem. This is voluntary of course, but I was thinking that we could all create or up-grade at least 10 articles each. In total we need 52 articles so a new one could appear every week but if we have more than that, the better. If you have an Article that you believe is good enough to be a Featured Article, then put a link to it on my Talk page and I’ll set it up as a Featured Article. Captain Redding 22:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The Designer Query You made the Fleet Captain page. What is the difference between that and Commodore? If none, which is the correct page and should the other be deleted? New Admin Forum Greetings! I have created a new forum exclusive to admins. This is a good spot to have thoughts and ideas at one easy to access place, rather than between talk pages. Let me know what you think. --Trip 08:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC)